The Wrong Weasley
by MrsWood3
Summary: Hermione Granger 1/3 of the Golden Trio is about to marry the love of her life, Ron Weasley. That's until one of his brothers turn up freshly single. How will this turn out? Will Hermione marry the wrong Weasley? Read and Find out :).


Hi guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while I have just had nothing to write, I couldn't think of a plot line but now I have.  
Thank you for all your reviews on my other stories and I hope you all enjoy this one :)

Disclaimer: I forgot to do this on my other stories (oops) but I do not own anything related to Harry Potter. I only own the plot line :) Thanks.

I was miles away, day dreaming. No, it was a nightmare. How could I think this was a dream, aren't dreams supposed to be wishes that your heart makes? No, this was definitely a nightmare. I, Hermione Jean Granger, am about to become Mrs Ronald Weasley. Not that I didnt want to become a Weasley, believe me I do. I'm just marrying the wrong one.  
After the war Ron had proposed to me, and I had agreed, me being me said yes because it was expected of me. I knew Mrs Weasley wanted me to be apart of the family and I didn't want to disappoint her, she was like a second mother to me anyway. I wanted so dearly to marry Ron to begin with, I thought I was in love with him.

But how wrong I was, it was a couple of months into our engagment that I had realised. We were living at the burrow. A place that had been my second home, since I was 11, Hogwarts being my first. The burrow, not much had changed about it after the war. It was still the homiest of homes you could ever find, the walls had been upgraded and were stronger and safer than before, the floorboards no longer creaked. This made it easier for Fred and George to pull pranks without getting caught, well sometimes anyway. Molly still bustled around the kitchen on a sunday for the family dinner, and little did I know, this particular sunday union would change my life.  
"Morning Gin" I greeted the young red-head yawning in her bed.  
"Morning Mione, sleep well?" she asked,  
"Better than I have been, I dont keep my wand under my pillow anymore" I replied.  
"That's an improvement" Ginny Weasley, the only daughter of Arthur and Molly weasley congratulated me.

After I was dressed I headed downstairs to the kitchen to see if the Weasley Matriarch needed another set of hands but she just shooed me away, telling me to enjoy the morning sun.

So I headed to the oak tree in the garden, it seemed to have become my sanctuary since moving into the burrow. Although since Fred and George weren't living there anymore it had quietened down quite a lot. I made my way over to the tree with my book in hand and started to read, I knew Harry and Ron wouldn't be up for a while and this was really the only chance I would get to read today.

I was really into my book when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on my lap. It promptly left and I closed my book and opened the letter.

_Mione, _

_I hope you are doing well, just as I am. _  
_I want to thank you for all the help you have given me since the 'incident'. I know I thank you in every letter I send and you scold me in everyone I get back but I just cant thank you enough.  
_  
I smiled as I read the first bit.

_I hope to be seeing you soon, my divorce with fleur has just been finalised and i'm thinking of moving back to England. I'm not sure when though. Don't tell anyone yet, especially mum, if she had her way I wouldn't have even married that 'wretched woman' as she so eloquently put it.  
_  
This coaxed a laugh out of me, Molly Weasley sure had a way with words.

_Anyway, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, and I hope to see you soon. _  
_All my Love _  
_Bill xo_

Yes, I was exchanging letters with William Weasley. The eldest of the weasley offspring. He was somewhat nine years my senior but he had a heart of someone of my age. Mind you I have been told that I am 'Wise beyond my years', so maybe I am more his age than my own.  
Anyway, myself and Bill had been owling each other since the final battle, while the defeat of Voldemort was one to celebrate, there was also more than enough losses that we could account for. We lost many brave witches and wizards and some casualties that will never be able to heal. One being Bill himself. Bill had been attacked by Fenrir Grayback. When I say attacked, I actually mean that Bill saved me from being attacked. Bill Weasley took on Grayback and was bitten. I know that you're thinking, Grayback's a Werewolf. You are correct. Put two and two together. When Bill was bitten, venom was transferred into Bill's body. Bill was now a werewolf and will be until the end. Since then, we have become immensely close and his wife, Fleur De'lecour, could no long stand the sight of him. She packed up and left, the only contact they kept was through the divorce. But now that the divorce was finalised they never needed to have any contact again, and for some reason that made me happy. Was it because he was finally free of her? Or was it something else?

I read a little longer til Molly called me to tell me breakfast was ready. I made my way inside and sat in my regular seat, I was then joined by Ginny, Harry and Ron. Oh Ron, my fiance, I loved him dearly before the war, but now, i'm not so sure. There was 2 weeks til our wedding, til I became a Weasley.  
Just 2 weeks.

After breakfast the boys, Ginny and I headed to Diagon Alley. The war hadn't really damaged Diagon Alley as much, it had it's losses, Madam Malkin's had to get new windows, the three broomsticks a new door, but other than that it was still the same. I headed to flourish and Blotts while the others went to the quiddich store. Typical.  
Once in Flourish and Blotts I, for some strange reason, headed over to the curse breaking section. I picked up a book that read: Curse breaking: A guide for dummies. I read the first page, and if i'm honest was rather intrigued by it, so i bought it.  
After I had bought a few more books I headed to the three broomsticks where I met Ron, Ginny and Harry. We bought a few butter beers and did some more shopping before heading back to the burrow for dinner.

We had all sat down to dinner and before any of us could start, green flames emitted from the fireplace. We all turned to look and as I turned my head out stepped Bill Weasley. Molly jumped from her seat as did Ginny, they both scrambled over to the eldest offspring.  
"Do come and sit down dear, i'll get you a plate" Molly told her son. Ginny pulled her big brother to the table to join the rest of us.  
Bill greeted everyone individually. And then it was my turn.  
"Hello bookworm" Bill said with a wink.  
"Hello wolf-pup" I returned with a sly grin. The rest of the table gasped but Bill just laughed.  
After dinner everyone made for the living area catching up with Bill, so I made my way to my favourite stop and started to read my book. I had just got through the second page before I felt a presence behind me.

"Wow, you have improved, Ginny said you had" Harry laughed.  
"My wand is still in my boot though Harry" I replied with a grin.  
We sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry sighed. "You don't love him anymore do you? Ron I mean?"  
I was silent for a moment, "Don't be silly Harry, of course I do"  
"Not like you use to though, not like I love Ginny or Arthur loves Molly. Something's changed 'Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked me, concern written all over his face.  
"I...Harry...I don't know what you're talking about, Ron and I are getting married in 2 weeks and it going to be the happiest day of our lives, his life" Harry didn't catch the last bit.  
"Okay 'Mione, if you're sure" he said getting up and heading inside.

I made my way in not long after Harry, I heard Bill telling his family about France, the weather, the food and the girls, as he said the last one he caught my eyes as I passed. I blushed and ran up the stairs to the room I share with Ginny.  
I decided to go for a shower, on my way to the bathroom I bumped into a hard chest. I blushed as I looked up.  
"Sorry" I mumbled.  
"It's okay 'Mione" he replied with a grin. "So how comes you're avoiding me?" He asked crossing his arms across him chest.  
I looked up, "I am not avoiding you!" I defended.  
"Is that so?" the red-head said with a grin.  
"Yes and you know it" I laughed punching lightly. "Now can I please go for my shower?" I ask him.  
"Only if I can join you" he winked, making me blush. He laughed walking away. "Enjoy your shower" he grinned.  
The next week and a half flew by, it was now only 3 days til I was to be married. The Wealseys were rushing about finalising everything, but everything just seemed to pass me by in a blur. I was sat on the sofa that evening reading my new curse breaking book, well not so new anymore, I had practically finished it, when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"How are you feeling bookworm?" Bill asked me.  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked not looking up from my book.  
"I know you don't want to marry him 'Mione" he told me. I dropped my book.  
"Oh really? And how do you know that?" I ask rather annoyed.  
"Because you don't look half as happy as fleur did on our wedding day" Bill told me.  
"I don't know what you're talking about William, i'm marrying Ron in 3 days and I couldn't be more excited" and with that said I rose to my feet and left. I ignored him for the next three days and now here I stand, in Ginny's room about to marry Ron Billius Weasley.

"Knock Knock" Harry said from the doorway.  
"Hi Harry" I smiled.  
"You looked beautiful 'Mione" he replied hugging me.  
"Thank you Harry, you don't scrub up half bad yourself" I replied with a wink. We laughed for a few minutes and everything went silent  
"You don't have to go through with this you know 'Mione" Harry told me. "I know you don't love him, you shouldn't have to make yourself do this" he continued.  
"Don't be silly Harry, of course I have to do this, it's what's expected of me, you know two thirds of the golden trio married, me and Ron, I can't let him down Harry, I can't hurt him" I tell him.  
"And what about you? What about Bill?" He asks.  
I whipped my head round, "What about Bill?" I ask.  
"I'm not stupid 'Mione, I can see from a mile away how you feel about him, and I know he feels the same way" Harry said.  
"This has nothing to do with Bill!" I shout.  
"It has everything to do with Bill" I hear from the doorway. I spin around in horror and there stood in his suit was the man I was supposed to marry.  
"Ron...I..." I stuttered, unsure of what to say.  
"No 'Mione, it's fine, I saw it coming, I saw the way you looked at each other" he sighed. "I saw the quick glances, your eyes light up when he enters the room, I knew, I just didn't want to believe it" I dropped my head tears forming in my eyes.  
"Ron, i'm so sorry" I whisper, lifting my head to face him.  
"It's okay, i'll get over it eventually, it's not going to be easy but i'll try" he half heartedly smiled. As he was about to leave he said "I'll tell everyone the wedding's off", he then smiled at me "thanks for everything 'Mione" and he left to tell the guest that there would be no wedding.

"What?!" shrieked Mrs Weasley from downstairs.  
"Harry!" I whisper.  
"Go, i'll hold them off" he said with a smile.  
"Thank you Harry" and I apperated just as the door opened.

"Peaceful, isnt it?" I hear from behind me.  
I smile "Yeah" I turn around to face the intruder. He smiles at me softly and takes me into his arms.  
"I'm sorry Bill, I let this get to far" I sobbed into his chest.  
"Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry about, they'll understand" he told me.  
"How did you know I would be here?" I asked pulling away to look at his face.  
He laughed. "This is where you took me to heal me after the battle, do you not remember?" he asked.  
"Of course I remember" I say, outling the scar on his beautiful face.  
"Bill?" I say.  
"Yes?" he asks.  
"I Love You!" I tell him. He smiles.  
"I Love You too" and then he kisses me. And it feels just right.

The End


End file.
